A combiner is capable of implementing antenna feeder sharing between different band systems. Therefore, in an application scenario in which multiple band systems share a base station, considering factors such as feeder cost, labor cost and site lease cost, a combiner is usually adopted to reduce the cost. Moreover, with the widespread market application of 3G, the demands for combiners are increasing.
In the prior art, in a scenario with an RET antenna or an AISG (Antenna Interface Standards Group) tower mounted amplifier, when the combiner is adopted to send AISG protocol signals, the base station side and the antenna side each are set with a combiner, and the AISG protocol signals between different base stations and devices at the antenna side adopt different feeders for transmission.
The prior art at least has the following problems.
In the prior art, when AISG protocol signals are transmitted, the AISG protocol signals between different base stations and devices at the antenna side adopt different feeders for transmission. Therefore, the number of used feeders is large, resulting in high feeder cost and low efficiency of transmitting the AISG protocol signals.